The present invention relates to an improved automatic football holder. In the prior art, football holding devices are known; however, no such device is known which includes all of the aspects and features of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of the following United States Patents, each of which discloses an automated football holder:
Dumas U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,969 PA1 Dumas U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,173 PA1 Dumas U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,141 PA1 Long U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,596
None of the devices taught in these patents in any way resembles the structure, function or intended operation of the present invention.